


moronswind

by antymorfina



Series: danger days [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - RPG, Alternate Universe - Video Games, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Gen, Humor, KUROO IS A DORK, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Morrowind, Parody, Role-Playing Game, Some Plot, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, This Is STUPID, game chat, let kenma swear
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antymorfina/pseuds/antymorfina
Summary: Kiedy Kuroo poprosił Kenmę o pogranie z nim w gry, nie spodziewał się tam takiego chaosu.





	moronswind

**Author's Note:**

> jakby co, faktycznie można grać w morrowind na multiplayerze  
> tylko jeszcze nie wiem jak  
> w ogóle w rozdziale 1 jest mało kuroo jak na opko z kuroo

**mahoe** zalogował się do chatu: _moronswind_

 **aktywnych:** czterech użytkowników

 **mahoe** mam pytanie

 **mahoe:** dokładniej do ciebie **@miyadere**

 **miyadere:** fuck, co znowu?

 **mahoe:** kuroo pyta czy może do serwera dołączyć

 **toradora:** kuroo? nasz kuroo? NIEMOŻLIWE, TO ON GRA

 **cathief:** z jednej strony mnie to dziwi, z drugiej: lol, długo wytrzymał

 **mahoe:** to jak, mogę?

 **miyadere:** dlaczego mnie pytasz, to twój kumpel

 **mahoe:** jesteś adminem naszego serwera

 **toradora:** jako jedyny go ogarniasz

 **cathief:** masz fobię społeczną, więc spanikujesz jak dodamy go bez ciebie

 **cathief:** i tylko ty umiesz dodawać ludzi

 **miyadere:** znaczy na serwer gry to tak

 **miyadere:** ja tam problemu nie mam

 **miyadere:** w sumie może być nawet śmiesznie

 **miyadere:** also, gramy dzisiaj?

 **miyadere:** grindowałem trochę i podexpiłem, jestem gotów na wielkie przygody

 **toradora:** jakim cudem grindowałeś w morrowindzie?

 **miyadere:** questy gildii wojowników

 **miyadere:** also, czyściłem obozy bandytów w okolicy balmory

 **miyadere:** guess, who have a 9 level now

 **cathief:** musisz mi oddać to, co pożyczyłeś,pamiętasz

 **toradora:** a co pożyczyłeś? spisek wyczuwam

 **miyadere:** tylko sondę do rozbrajania pułapek, bo chodziliśmy po ruinach dwemerskich

 **toradora:** a mi to pożyczyć nie chciałeś

 **mahoe:** czy powiedzenie “różnica klas” to dobry pomysł?

 **cathief:** zdecydowanie

 **miyadere:** lol

 **toradora:** ale o co chodzi?

 **miyadere:** bo ja jestem Akrobatą a ty Barbarzyńcą

 **toradora:** och

 **toradora:** czaję już

 **miyadere:** ej, mam jakieś powiadomienie o prośbie

 **miyadere:** kenma, nick kuroo to [ **secretlydogperson]?**

 **mahoe:** ya

 **miyadere:** potem to jakoś zmienię, nie może być niemal normalnego nicku na moim chrześcijańskim serwerze

 **miyadere** zaakceptował prośbę o dołączenie od użytkownika **secretlydogperson**

 **miyadere** usunął prawa administratora od użytkownika **secretlydogperson**

 **miyadere** ustawił zmienił nazwę użytkownika **secretlydogperson** na **kurolol**

 **mahoe:** kreatywnie, wybitnie kreatywnie

 **toradora:** aż zabolał ten sarkazm

 **cathief:** moje oczy cierpią przez ten słaby nick

 **cathief:** it’s time to fix it

 **cathief** zmienił nazwę użytkownika **kurolol** na **swagsass**

 **miyadere:** gdyby nie to, że też masz prawa admina, to bym cię wywalił

 **cathief** zbanował użytkownika **miyadere**

 **toradora:** xD

 **mahoe:** jeez

 **swagsass:** dobra, pytanie

 **swagsass:** kto z was gra w nekomie?

 **cathief:** onie masz mnie

 **toradora:** ej, to miała być TAJEMNICA

 **mahoe:** potrzebny nam admin, odbanujcie go

 **swagsass:** czyli wy

 **swagsass:** ej, ale tutaj wszyscy mają kompletnie porąbane nicki

 **swagsass:** kto jest kurna kim

 **mahoe:** kenma

 **toradora:** yamamoto

 **cathief:** fukunaga

 **mahoe:** admina nr 2 nie ma, bo został zbanowany przez innego admina

 **mahoe:** i właśnie do mnie pisze na priv

 **mahoe:** zniszczy serwery jak go nie odbanujesz

 **cathief:** dobra, już

 **cathief** odblokował użytkownika **@miyamiyaderadera**

 **miyamiyaderadera** zmienił swoją nazwę użytkownika na **omiyagod**

 **omiyagod** usunął prawa administratora od użytkownika **cathief**

 **omiyagod:** zemsta, szmato

 **omiyagod** zbanował użytkownika **cathief**

 **mahoe:** ciekawe ile tym razem wytrzyma

 **mahoe:** z tak PÓŁ GODZINY

 **omiyagod:** pÓł gOdZIny

 **toradora:** xsk

 **mahoe:** jokes on you, spotykamy się na serwie i gramy i tak

 **omiyagod:** …

 **omiyagod:** i co

 **omiyagod:** on nie ma wstępu na ten cHrZeŚcIJAński seRwEr

* * *

 **omiyagod, mahoe i trzech innych** dołączyło do gry

 **omiyagod:** dobra, team, zbiórka

 **omiyagod:** czy wszyscy już są?

 **mahoe:** no

 **toradora:** nope, fukunaga jeszcze nie przyszedł

 **cathief** dołączył do gry

 **toradora:** nvm

 **omiyagod:** to teraz wszyscy?

 **swagsass:** ej, jeszcze postać tworzę, czekajcie

 **swagsass:** grafika jest tu okropna

 **mahoe:**?

 **mahoe:** w tą grę nie gra się dla grafiki lol

 **omiyagod:** właśnie, gra się w nią bo

 **omiyagod:** można kraść bez konsekwencji

 **cathief:** ej, gdzie wy wszyscy jesteście?

 **toradora:** mzuleft

 **toradora:** miyadera walczy z jakąś skrzynką

 **omiyagod:** wygrałem w zasadzie

 **omiyagod:** kto chce dwemerskie coiny?

 **toradora:** JA!

 **cathief:** sądzę, że on miał na myśli kogoś z wyższym poziomem retoryki niż 3

 **omiyagod:** that is correct

 **mahoe:** ej, głębiej jest więcej śmieci na sprzedaż

 **mahoe:** also, chodźcie mi pomóc

 **omiyagod:** weit, gdzieś ty polazł, kenma/

 **omiyagod:** jesteś magiem, ssiesz w ruinach

 **mahoe:** jokes on you

 **mahoe:** jestem szybki, maszyny nie

 **mahoe:** _powodzenia z przyjściem tutaj_

 **omiyagod:**...good luck z przyjściem tutaj, ja się stąd nie ruszam, wciąż mam ze trzy skrzynki do obejrzenia

 **cathief:** mnie tam nawet nie ma

 **toradora:** ja pomagam

umiejętność _zabezpieczenia_ **omiyagod** jest teraz na poziomie **50**

 **omiyagod:** ha, suckers!

umiejętność _akrobatyka_ **mahoe** jest teraz na poziomie **35**

 **cathief:** kenma, co ty wyprawiasz

 **mahoe:** uciekam

 **mahoe:** jak ciężko pamiętać, że maszyny są odporne na magię?

 **omiyagod:** ej, tora, idź do niego, bo gość ma fajne itemy

 **omiyagod:** _przeszukaj jego zwłoki_

 **swagsass:** idę cię ratować kenma!

 **cathief:** >be kuroo

 **cathief:** >miej level 1

 **cathief:** >idź do ruin walczyć z maszynami dwemerskimi

 **mahoe** został zabity przez _kulistego centuriona_

 **mahoe:** wielkie fuck you dla wszystkich

 **swagsass** popełnił samobójstwo

 **omiyagod:** okej, what

 **swagsass:** ta gra ma obrażenia od upadku?

 **swagsass:** also, czemu idę tak wolno????

 **cathief:** nie chcę cię zawstydzać

 **cathief:** ale _użyj sprintu_

 **omiyagod:** ej, znalazłem ciało kenmy

 **omiyagod:** _przeszukam je_

 **mahoe:** wara od moich zwłok, śmieciu

 **omiyagod:** _mam twoje itemy_

 **mahoe:** okej, koniec, idę cię zatłuc

 **mahoe** teleportował się do **toradora**

 **swagsass:** można się teleportować????

 **cathief:** tylko jak zginiesz i musisz szybko wrócić na miejsce

 **cathief:** albo zaczynasz grę

 **cathief:** wtedy się po prostu tepasz

 **swagsass:** CZEMU NIKT MI O TYM NIE POWIEDZIAŁ

 **toradora:** nie pytałeś???

 **omiyagod:** dobra, everyone, teraz ci, co nie są martwi i nie stracili itemków proszę się do mnie tepać

 **omiyagod:** sprawa jest poważna, ekipo

 **mahoe** teleportował się do **omiyagod**

 **omiyagod** został zabity przez **mahoe**

 **toradora:** ej, za każdym razem się tak dzieje, omg

 **cathief:** i tak już zostanie, btw

 **swagsass:**????????

 **omiyagod:** zabiję cię ponownie, kenma

 **mahoe:** _jak?_

 **mahoe:** straciłeś swoje _itemki_

 **mahoe:** bo _przeszukałem twoje ciało_

 **swagsass:** czuję serio niepokój z tej rozmowy

 **cathief:** niepotrzebnie

 **cathief:** to u nich normalne

 **athief:** also, co to za sprawa była?

 **omiyagod** teleportował się do **mahoe**

 **omiyagod:** deadryczne ruiny, everyone, deadryczne ruiny

 **omiyagod:** łaziłem sobie bez żadnych celów a tu bam, są

 **toradora** teleportował się do **mahoe**

 **cathief** teleportował się do **omiyagod**

 **mahoe** teleportował **swagsass**

 **mahoe:** omg

 **mahoe:** kuroo, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie

 **swagsass:** czego?

 **mahoe:** takiego doboru postaci

 **omiyagod:** ej, jestem już w środku, co się dzieje?

 **toradora:** kuroo gra leśnym elfem

 **cathief:** nieźle

 **toradora:** i paladynem

 **cathief:** ja pierdole

 **omiyagod:** to on wie, co to takiego ten paladyn?

 **swagsass:** zaraz cię zatłukę, szmaciarzu

 **omiyagod:** nawet z ekwipunkiem nie dasz mi rady

 **cathief:** ty też tego nie masz, wiesz?

 **omiyagod:** bo mam coś lepszego

 **miyagod:** styl, klasę oraz

 **mahoe** został zabity przez **omiyagod**

 **omiyagod:** element zaskoczenia

 **omiyagod:** ORAZ _ITEMKI_

 **mahoe:** no jasna cholera

 **omiyagod:** tęskniłem za moim tanto

 **omiyagod:** podskocz mi teraz

 **mahoe:** zaraz posmakujesz kuli ognia

 **cathief:** tora, idziesz do środka? Oni szybko nie skończą

 **toradora:** masz coś do skrzynek?

 **cathief:** zabezpieczenia level 60

 **toradora:** przekonałeś mnie

 **swagsass:** idę z wami!

 **omiyagod:** ej, znalazłem coś fajnego

 **omiyagod:** _pieniążki_

 **toradora:** fajna rzecz, faktycznie

 **toradora:** ej, ale jedna rzecz

 **toradora:** czy to cesarscy mają ten bonus, że więcej kasy znajdują?

 **cathief:** nigdy cesarskim nie grałem, ale chyba tak

 **omiyagod:** ta, to u nich

 **toradora:** czy to jest też w morrowind?

 **omiyagod:** nom

 **omiyagod:** ej, ale czemu tak zmienili rasy?

 **swagsass:** a zmienili?

 **omiyagod:** w sensie moce

 **omiyagod:** bo w morrowind jestem khajitem i mogę przerażać wrogów i widzieć w ciemności i mam super bonus do akrobatyki

 **omiyagod:** a w skyrim już mam tylko wzrok w ciemności

 **omiyagod:** also, nie mogę podnosić poduszek, no wtf

 **swagsass:** kompletnie nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi

 **mahoe:** nie musisz

 **mahoe:** idę po ciebie, miyadera

 **omiyagod:** może tego nie widzisz, ale pokazuję ci brzydkie gesty

 **mahoe** teleportował się do **omiyagod**

 **omiyagod:** bye

 **omiyagod** opuścił serwer

**Author's Note:**

> obecne nick:   
> swagsass - kuroo  
> omiyagod - miyadera  
> mahoe - kenma  
> cathief - fukunaga  
> toradora - yamamoto


End file.
